


Never Truly Gone

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: sunday100, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 05-06 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-12
Updated: 2003-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer after Buffy's death, Spike and Dawn sit and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Truly Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Dawn barely even glanced up as Spike slowly sat down beside her on the porch steps. A single tear trickled down her face as she turned away from him. "I should have been the one to die."

A gentle hand lifted her face, simultaneously wiping away the teardrop. "Don't say that."

Dawn sighed before leaning against him. He hesitantly ran a hand through her hair, smiling slightly as she snuggled closer to him. "I keep feeling as if she's here, just sitting right beside us."

Spike slowly glanced at the empty space to their left. "Who knows? Maybe she is."


End file.
